The Fire Forest
by RinWolfeh
Summary: Crossover between The old willis place and naruto. Nejiten kids. T for swearing and one particular part.


**-The Old Willis Place-**

"Quick Diana! Hide! They're coming!"

I didn't have to ask who was coming. I stand up, nearly shaking off Ash, our raven, from his usual place on my shoulder. "Sorry," I whisper, before running after my brother, Tyler.

We hid in the bushes as an old, rattling truck comes up the path, the back all cramped up with furniture. The new caretakers were coming- no, they had already come.

The door opened when it reached the old house. A man stepped out, and me and Tyler stiffled a giggle. He had unusual long, chocolate brown hair that fell to his waist and tied at the end with a piece of string. He quickly walked to the other side of the car and opened the other door before helping a woman had brown hair tied up in two buns on her head. She wore a beautiful dress with flowers all over it, and I could see her tummy stick out. She was pregnant.

"To-san, Ka-san, are we here?"

The voice came from the back of the car, where two other kids were getting out. My jaw dropped- they looked almost the same age as me and Tyler! The elder one, a girl, had two long hair strips down her shoulder, tied at the end just like the tall man, who must be her father. She had her mothers colouring though. The boy and short, spiky hair that fell into his eyes, but it was dark, darker than his fathers or mothers.

The woman laughed."Yes, we are Mia." she said, ruffling her hair. The man smiled down at them all before reaching down to pick the boy up. He placed him on his shoulders before scooping up the girl in his arms. "Well, Mia? Hizashi? What do you think?"

Mia. I whispered her name, and I heard Tyler do the same with Hizashi. Strange names, but they were beautiful, in a way. "It's perfect!" Hizashi yelled. "I love it!" The man laughed and turned around, setting them both on the ground. "Ok, kiddos, go out and explore. Mia, keep an eye on your brother-"

"And use the Byakugan if we get lost, I know!" Mia laughed. "Don't worry To-san, we'll be fine. Watch after Ka-san and Ryuu!" So that's what they called their parents...

"I still think it's a girl." grumbled Hizashi. "Chihiro sounds better than Ryuu." "Well, it might be twins!" commented the woman. "Kami-sama forbid that, Tenten." the man groaned. Tenten... "You spoilsport, Neji." the woman chided. He laughed and kissed her forehead, earning a 'yuck' from Hizashi and Tyler with an 'aww' from Mia and me.

"We could be friends." I thought out loud. "But the rules-" Tyler started. I cut him off with a wave of my hand. "We can break them. We have before. Maybe it's the only way to go on." A chill went over us. Tyler stared at Hizashi.

"It would be nice..." he whispered. "Let's try it. Just once." I grin. "First, you have to have a bath. You're filthy!" He nearly shrieked but I clapped a hand over his mouth to hear Mia.

"Ok, we'll be in the center if you need us!" "And practice on the Byakugan Hizashi. You perfect the rotation jutsu, Mia." Byakugan? Jutsu? What we're those?

"Come on." I whispered to Tyler before becoming one of the shadows again.

_s_o_m_e_t_i_m_e_l_a_t_e_r_

"I. Hate. Being. Clean." Tyler growled as he saw himself in the pond. I shrugged. It was weird, but I liked it. My unusual hair white hair seemed to shine in the half-light of the forest. "Come on! Let's find them!" I said.

He perked up. "Do you think he'll like Ash?" I didn't have to ask who he was talking about. I just whistled and he flew to my shoulder, cawing. We found them in a clearing in the very middle of the forest. Mia was looking at a tree in the middle, while Hizashi kicked at leaves. "I don't see why we have to practice." he grumbled. "Oh come on Hizashi! It'll be fun! But I need someone to help me!" He sighed. "Fine..."

They were about three meters away from each other. Something made out of metal caught the light, and for a second I was blinded. When she shifted, the light faded and I saw it was a headband with a sign on it. It looked a bit like a leaf.

Suddenly, Hizashi moved. His hands flew, making signs. "Byakugan!" he cried, and for the first time I noticed their eyes. They had no pupils, and they were a light lavender. But now they had veins surrounding them. Mia did the same thing with her eyes, but without hand signs. Hizashi ran forward, his arms streaming out behind him. Mia didn't move. From somewhere Hizashi pulled out a scroll and ran _up _a tree. I kid you not!

Me and Tyler were dumbstruck as he flew in the air and the scroll unwound, twirling around him. **(authors note: like what tenten first did against temari, a simple summoning if you didn't understand) **Some sort of weapons flew out of the scroll and flew straight toward Mia. She smirked, twirling around.

Wait, what? This wasn't time for ballet!

I was about to spring to my feet when I noticed some sort of blue energy around her. She became faster and faster, until the weapons reached her and they were thrown off course. Hizashi dropped down as she stopped whatever she was doing.

She smirked."I know you're there." she said. "Right in those bushes. Come out."

.

.

.

.

Well, shit.

**This is a crossover between 'The Old Willis Place' and Naruto. I'll make it much shorter than the book, so you should check it out! Wolfeh out!**


End file.
